Bad Dreams Still Hurting
by Urthwyte the Mace
Summary: The dawn light filtered down on a shady grove, illuminating the shape of a burly badger playing the guitar. He played the tune like he had played the guitar his whole life. He stopped playing, setting the guitar down at his side to wipe away a tear. He pounded the ground, angrily, remembering the day like a fresh dew drop. The day his father died…
1. Chapter 1: Urthwyte the Mace

_Chapter 1: __**Urthwyte the Mace**_

_ The dawn light filtered down on a shady grove, illuminating the shape of a burly badger playing the guitar. He played the tune like he had played the guitar his whole life. He stopped playing, setting the guitar down at his side to wipe away a tear. He pounded the ground, angrily, remembering the day like a fresh dew drop. The day his father died…._

_**Flashback**_

_ "Go, my son, leave, now!" His father, Bronzeblade roared above the cries of battle. The Death Eaters had come to seek vengeance on their fallen tyrant, Voldemort. _

_ "No Father!" Urythwyte, his son, howled back, dashing over to him and hugging his tree-like leg. "I'm not leaving you!"_

_ Bronzeblade pried his son loose. "This battle is for wizards and seasoned warriors only." He tossed his son to a girl with long red hair._

_ "Ginny, take him back to the Burrow, quick!" That was the last Urthwyte saw of his father, cause Ginny disaperated. _

_ ..._

_ ""Father!" Urthwyte howled out at the deserted battle field. The, the albino badger babe saw the massive shape of his Father, lying still in the charred earth. _

_ "Father," He whispered, galloping over to him, burying his nose into his shoulder fur. _

_ "Son," Bronzeblade choked out, rolling over on his side, blood pouring from a deep chest wound. _

_ "Don't worry, Father, I'll get help!" He started to dash away when he felt a firm paw grab hold of his leg._

_ "Don't… Hermione…. will take care…. of you… Silent Forest…. is calling for me…. be brave, my son…. take my sword…. and my guitar….. They will come in… need.. One day…" He choked out, grabbing his chest, breathing, heavily. _

_ "Don't you worry… my son. I'll always be there… for you," He rested his paw in the white badger babes paw, taking a finale, heaving breath, then falling still forever….._

_** Back out of flashback**_

_ Urthwyte sobbed, burying his white muzzle into his paws. The world changed so fast, and he was felling he was left in a time zone._

_ He grabbed his bone fashioned guitar, touching the cross sword on his back before getting up and dashing back to the house._

_ His paws pounded on the sodden earth, rain drizzling down from the dawn sky. He reached his paw out and opened to white fence the lead into the medium sized yellow house._

_ Slacking his pace, he opened the front door. With a, creak! the door opened. He padded up the stairs, silently. Opening the door to his room, he plopped the bone guitar down on a neon green chair and hung the cross swords on the wall._

_ He walked over to the large bed and laid down on it, pushing his muzzle into the covers and sobbing, quietly, rocking himself to a nightmare dream, the night of his father dying reliving itself over and over in his dreams. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Stuck Muzzle

_Chapter 2: __**The Stuck Muzzle**_

_ "Come on, Urthwyte! You said you'd play Quitich with me, Rose, Hugo, Lilly, and Albus!" A voice said, waking Urthwyte from his dreams._

_ "All right! Geroff me!" Urthwyte said, rolling James's hands of his shoulder. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Where are we playing? Out in the meadow, where the stream with the otters' home is?" Urthwyte asked, stretching his tired limbs. _

_ "I thought we could go by the lake this time," He said, grabbing Urthwyte's wrist braces of the wall and giving them to him. _

_ Urthwyte put them on, running down the stairs and grabbing his broom, the one that his father had made him when he was only a tiny pup._

_ "Hold up, Urthwyte!" His adopted mom, Hermione Weasly, said handing him a backpack with food in it. "Take this with you! I know you, you'll get hungry!" she slapped his muzzle, then going back to sit on the couch. _

_ "Come on, Urthwyte! Let's go!" Rose said, peeking her head around the door. _

_ "Coming, sis!" He said referring to her as sis because he thought of her as a sister to him. "I'll be there in a few minutes!" _

_ Urthhwyte ran and grabbed hid deer skin jerkin and pulled on a metal arm plate._

_ "I'll be the beater this time!" He said when he got out there, pulling his jerkin closer for warmth._

_ "So, it's the lake this time?" Hugo asked, startin to waling in that direction. _

_ "Yep, the lake! I mean, we've played in the meadow so many times! I think we should go to the lake!" Urthwyte bound of, his metal arm plate clicking and groaning as they took on the mighty weight of the big white badger._

_ They walked for most of the morning, trying to reach the lake. They pasted by many muggle settlements, on the open plains and through the forest. _

_ "Not much farther now, mateys! Just up over this hill and were at the lake!" Urthwyte said, looking into the green shrubbery. It was nice in this forest, he thought, looking down the hill._

_ "Come on, lets make teams! Me, Urthwyte, and Hugo on the Badger Team! You and Albus and Lilly will be on the Deer Team!" James said, using the terms that mean that they where the praetors and they where the prey. _

_ Rose stuck her :p out at him. "What ever! I'd say that you where the Deer Team, but where going to beat you!" She said, mounting her broom. _

_ Urthwyte took down the case with the snich, quafful, and bludgers in it from a nearby beat down building. He undid the lid to the case and pulled the snitch and the quafful out. "Well, when I say Yurik, you're allowed to start!" He shouted releasing the snitch. "1! 2...Yurik!" He shouted, mounting his broom and throwing the qufful into the air. Then, he released the Bludgers, they hurled off into the air, hiding in the misty cloudbanks. _

_ Urthwyte mounted his broom and road into the sky, feeling the nice cool autumn breeze. Then, it came hurling out of the sky, the one bludger came and wacked into his broom, sending it flying the other direction. He clung on, waking the bludger away with his metal arm plate. This was not right; bludgers never went after a person continually. _

_ The bludger gave chase, and Urthwyte dove down toward the little shack where they stored all their supplies for Quittch. The bludger knocked into the back of his broom, hurling Urthwyte off. He crashed through the shacks ceiling and blacked out when his head banged against the inside of the sink._

_ "Urthwyte! Are you all right, mate!" was what the stunned badger heard when he woke. He tried to reply, but found that his muzzle couldn't move. He tried wiggling it, but that caused it to bring a fiery pain with it._

_ "Oh no, his muzzles stuck in the sink!" Rose said, giggling._

_ "How'd you get it in there, mate?" James asked, laughing._

_ Urthwyte tried to see them, but couldn't turn enough to see. _

_ "Wes Hugro?" He asked, his words sounding weird._

_ "He went to o get mum and dad. I think I remember, thought, her saying that she couldn't use magic on you, why?"_

_ Urthwyte shock his head, showing that he couldn't speck that much. A while later, there was a knock on the door and Hermione and Ron came in. _

_ "Urthwyte!" Hermione said, looking at the stuck badger. "How on this a badgers stripes did this happen!" She walked over to him, giving his shoulders a tug. He whimpered in pain, feeling blood dripping into his mouth. _

_ "Sorry, this is going to hurt," She said, pulling him back really hard. He howled in pain, but his muzzle was free. He rubbed it, feeling the skin moving back and forward. He took his paw away to find it covered in blood._

_ "Well have to stitch that up for you, Urthwyte." Hermione said, looking at the wound. "That looks really bad. How did this happen?" She asked, ushering him to the door._

_ "A bludger was chasing me, then, it hit the back of my broom and I fell through the ceiling," He said, pointing to the hole in the shacks ceiling. _

_ "Ok, now let's get you home," She said, pushing him out the door and into the chilly night air. _


End file.
